Broken Wings
by Lidsworth
Summary: Hide and Arima make a deal. Kaneki suffers the aftermath of it.


**This is basically an alternative "what if", if you haven't read the last chapter, then if you're not fond of spoilers, don't read on. Okay, so I know Kaneki is in a briefcase, but what if he's still living. I just wanted to play on that idea. Also, this isn't romance between Kaneki and Hide, it's friendship. **

There's hot cuffs around his wrist, attaching him to the wall, tightening with every strangled movement he makes. His throat is raw and sore with the sharp screams he's forced over the tender vocal chords.

He falls to his knees as another sharp pain pulsates through his back, his head hangs low as the strength to hold it high dwindles away.

There's a warm liquid pooling just below him, and it's dark color stains his white clothing. Footsteps echo around the small, metal room. The smell of iron hangs about the space like an impeding thunderstorm.

Footsteps bounce off of the wall as a figure approaches the trembling ghoul.

Hide bites his lip at the sight of his broken friend. His white hair is stained with crimson blood, his skin is paler than ever, and his back is barely recognizable as a back. In Hide's hand, he holds a wet towel, already soaking with Kaneki's blood.

The white hospital scrubs have now turned a nasty shade of brown and red, and Hide foresees a nastier shade in the near future.

The blond kneels down beside his friend, and his own jeans absorb the ghoulish fluids. Kaneki's face is covered with blood and tears. He's in so much pain, and Hide hates to see him suffer even more.

"It's almost done Kaneki," Hide whispered to his friend, and at the same time, the metal door opens. In steps a team of white clad CCG researches, behind them, a dark clad Arima Kishou.

Kaneki smells him, and begins to panic.

"N-no more Hide! T-tell t-them to stop!" Kaneki begs with a shaky voice, one full or blood and obscured with tears, "P-please."

Hide looks at Kaneki's exposed back, and to his utter amazement, another Kagune springs from the pale skin like a tiny stem from muddy soil.

Hide pales as the reasearches move forward, and bites his lip even harder as they wrap a the familiar mechanical piece around his budding Kagune.

Kaneki begins to shake as he looks over his shoulder, and his one red eyes stares pleadingly at Hide.

"Make them stop...please..."

The metal seizes the tip of the Kagune, and pulls at the budding muscle until it elongates itself. Kaneki's eyes open wide, and the scream is so skin-crawling, that Hide has trouble believing that it came from his friend. Hot tears stream down Kaneki's face as he tugs on the chains, just trying to get lose.

But he's too weak.

"S-Stop!" He screams as the pulling intensifies, and as the Kagune begins to tear out of his back with a painful "rip". The organ fights to stay internalized within the ghouls body, but as the machine pulls harder at his solidifying form, and as Kaneki's screams grow as dark as the walls around them, the Kagune relinquishes its grasp on the boy's back, and tears.

It's thrown into a pile of more Kagune, all belonging to Kaneki. Arima looks at it, and shakes his head.

"Another" he mumbles, "It's not perfect yet."

"We'll have to wait for him to heal," explains a researcher, "it won't take long, though."

Arima nods, "Give him all the time he needs."

They leave, and the ghoul remains limp, chained to the wall. Hide runs a hand through the white hair, and sighs.

"It'll be over soon, Kaneki," he reassures the ghoul, "I promise."

The ghoul isn't conscience, suffering from blood loss. Yet his back slowly heals over, and Hide fears the moment when his Kagune will burst out of the tender flesh as a defense mechanism. Pulling Kaneki into a hug, the blond kisses the sweaty forehead.

"After this is done, it'll be just you and me, man" he buries his head in Kaneki's hair, "so just hold on."

**So basically, if you were confused, his Kagune is being torn out of his back, and that's the deal Hide and Arima made. If he could have Kaneki's Kagune, then he could live. Only, it's a painful process. I hope you liked it! Have a wonderful week, and God bless! **


End file.
